In a conventional ordinary method of connecting a branch wire to a main wire, first, a distal end 100a of the branch wire 100 is exposed, and a cut 102 is formed in a sheath 101a at a connecting region of the main wire 101 as shown in FIG. 11(A).
Then, as shown in FIG. 11(B), the sheath 101a of the main wire 101 is shifted a distance of about 20 mm to about 30 mm, thereby exposing a connecting portion 103, and the distal end 100a of the branch wire 100 is connected to the connecting portion 103 by soldering or press-clamping.
In this case, the position in which the cut 102 is to be formed in the main wire 101 need to be determined by measuring the length each time this operation is effected, and this is cumbersome.
Therefore, it has now been brought into practice to provide a mark on the wire connecting region (see, for example, JP-A-2002-109976 (Pages 3 and 4, FIG. 2)).
For example, in the case of connecting another wire by press-contacting to a desired wire among a plurality of wires packed into a bundle, a marking, indicative of the wire to be subjected to the press-contacting and also of a press-contacting position, is provided on the press-contacting portion or its vicinity, and the above another wire is connected by press-contacting to this wire.
By doing so, an error in selecting the wire to be connected can be prevented, and also the connection can be effected at the predetermined position, so that the efficiency of the operation can be improved.
In the above-mentioned technique, however, merely the connecting region at the wire is indicated, and therefore a connection form and others such as an operation form can not be indicated, and each time the operation is carried out, the operation need to be effected while confirming a manual, and this is cumbersome.